


The Perfect Party

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they want a party, a party they shall get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Severus! And just as a special present to my readers on AO3 who have been so lovely, I have a little treat for you on my profile page if you are so obliged. Thank you for another wonderful year.

Severus glanced around the first floor of his home, still somewhat stunned he and Harry had managed to transform it so quickly. Countless balloons floated in the air, illuminated by the fairy lights they still hadn’t taken down from Christmas. A giant banner with the words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS!” across it in bright red letters hung above the fireplace mantel.

All in all, fairly impressive for two hours work of work from two men without the slightest interest in birthday parties, let alone decorating for them.

“Champagne?”

Harry nodded, holding up a bottle in each of his hands. “Charmed to refill immediately. I’ll have them on everlasting ice.”

“Good,” Severus said. “I already have a selection of whiskey and beer out.”

“Did you add… something special to them?” Harry asked, setting the bottles down on a nearby table. 

“No need,” Severus said. “I found something even better. Observe.” He waved his wand in a zigzag pattern and then turned back to Harry. “I’m quite proud of it.”

“I don’t -- _oh._.” Harry grinned broadly. “That’s brilliant.”

“Indeed,” Severus agreed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just make out apparitions of himself and Harry moving about the house. “They’ll last the entire evening. I’ve charmed them to imitate the behaviour of our guests, meaning they may grab a glass of wine or a bite to eat, completely blending in with the surroundings.”

“And our guests will just think that we were just slightly out of reach the entire evening?”

“Precisely,” Severus said. He frowned. “Although you may be right. Perhaps it would be prudent to add something to the drinks as well. I do have one that will make them exuberant enough they won’t even mind. Granger can be quite determined. She may not be put off by our clones.”

“You’re worried about _Hermione_?” Harry asked with an incredulous laugh. “Draco’s the whole reason we’re going through with this whole charade. If he hadn’t been so insistent you have a grand birthday party –”

“It’s only because he managed to get Minerva on his side,” Severus snapped. “I don’t know what’s gotten into everybody this year. I’ve been perfectly content not having a birthday party for nearly half a century. Why all of a sudden does everybody think I need to mark the occasion with noise and streamers?”

“Because they’re your friends and they want to celebrate you,” Harry said, pressing his lips to his. “They mean well.”

“They’ll be furious when they learn what we’ve done,” Severus pointed out.

“Well, strictly speaking we’re providing them with the perfect opportunity to celebrate you,” Harry said. “We just won’t be here with them to do so.”

“It still astounds me you weren’t Sorted into Slytherin,” Severus said.

Harry laughed. “Well, it all does work out for the best, doesn’t it? They get their party, and we’re able to have our own private celebration.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “Truly, it’s a perfect plan. It might just be the best birthday present you’ve ever given me.”

“Ah, the night’s still young. I still have great plans ahead for us,” Harry said with that irresistible grin that still turned Severus’ insides to jelly, even after five years together. “You sort out the potions, I’ll strengthen all the wards?”

Severus nodded. “Ten minutes. Make sure nobody can go upstairs. The last thing I need is Weasley nosing about my pants drawer.”

“Given his reaction last time he caught us shagging on the sofa, I suspect the last place he’d be looking is your pants drawer,” Harry said, but he already had his wand out and was heading towards the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Severus and Harry were standing hand in hand in the living room, Severus carrying a suitcase and Harry with a bag over his shoulder. They took a moment to admire their handiwork, then turned to each other and smiled.

“Ready?” Severus asked.

“Ready,” Harry said. “Oh, wait.” He pointed his wand at an old-fashioned gramophone in the corner, and music immediately began to fill the air. “It’ll play all night.”

“Perfect,” Severus said. He squeezed Harry’s hand, and the two of them Disapparated.

~*~

“It’s quiet,” Harry said, glancing outside the window of the cottage. “I don’t see another house anywhere close to us.”

“It’s beautiful,” Severus said. Indeed, this cottage, nestled away in the hills of Scotland, offered a rather spectacular view. However, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, he was fonder of what was inside the house. 

“You sure you don’t want to go back?” Harry asked. “Could be fun. All of our friends, too much alcohol and plenty of cake? I’m still convinced Draco and Neville will be snogging each other senseless by the end of the month. Tonight could be the night.”

“Tonight _is_ the night,” Severus said, turning Harry to face him. “But I’m afraid it’s strictly for us.”

Harry smiled and kissed him. “Happy birthday, Severus.”

Severus pulled Harry close, loving, as always, the feeling of Harry warm in his arms. _A very happy birthday indeed._


End file.
